


so only take the good memories

by yucc



Series: twitter-fanfictions-dump [5]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Fukuoka Dome Tour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong akan memikirkan hal-hal lain nanti, setelah Seunghyun puas menghancurkan seluruh topeng yang digunakannya selama beberapa tahun terakhir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so only take the good memories

**Author's Note:**

> setting di fukuoka dome tour pada hari sabtu, 6 desember 2014, saat-saat di mana tumblr geger semua karena dance asal-asalan dari choi seunghyun :")

**Disklaimer:**

  * **BIGBANG** adalah sebuah grup yang berada di bawah label _YG Entertainment._ Adapun personil BIGBANG seluruhnya adalah milik diri mereka masing-masing (dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa).
  * Judul fanfiksi ini diambil dari lirik lagu **Day By Day (** **하루하루)** yang dibawakan oleh _BIGBANG_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Kalau boleh jujur, meski telah berkenalan selama lebih dari delapan tahun dengan seorang Choi Seunghyun, Jiyong masih tidak paham betul jalan pikiran anggota tertua di grupnya itu. Kalau boleh jujur lagi, ia sudah lelah terus bertarik-ulur tanpa ujung dengan si pemilik nama panggung T.O.P tersebut. Kalau boleh jujur pula, Kwon Jiyong sama-sama lelah dan tidak paham betul bagaimana caranya bisa bertahan menyayangi seseorang yang telah membuatnya berkali-kali patah hati, membiarkan dirinya diangkat dan dibanting berulang kali oleh sosok yang sama.

Atau mungkin ia lebih tidak mengerti sejak kapan mereka memulai kompetisi ini, yang selalu berakhir pada hati yang terluka, berakhir pada ia yang balik memberi kelegaan untuk Choi Seunghyun dan kemudian mencekik pria itu dengan pertengkaran remeh-temeh sebagai pembalasan. Atau _mungkin_ kedua-duanya sudah tidak sanggup menjaga kewarasan lagi.

Namun demikian, ia _toh_ tetap terpingkal-pingkal melihat _Hyung_ yang ia hormati, kagumi, acuhi, melupakan harga diri dan bergerak-gerak tanpa koordinasi diiringi instrumental Bad Boy yang mengembalikannya pada kenangan lampau di Kota New York. Sudut mata Seunghyun bercahaya, binar-binar senang mencerahkan pikiran Jiyong yang sudah terlalu letih seharian bernyanyi dan menari. Seunghyun terlihat bahagia, seolah hambatan melintang di antara mereka tak pernah ada, seperti teriakan dan suara parau beberapa tahun terakhir hanyalah ilusi semata.

Maka sungguh, _sungguh_ untuk waktu ini saja, ia akan memandang Seunghyun dengan cinta yang sama seperti saat _rapper_ itu masih bocah gemuk dan kurang percaya diri. Ia akan melepaskan jerat batinnya untuk tenggelam dalam afeksi yang diberikan terang-terangan oleh Choi Seunghyun di atas panggung.

Mereka punya banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan dan diluruskan, tapi Jiyong masih bisa menangis nanti-nanti di kamar hotelnya, di tempat yang jauh dari kenyataan kasar dinamika interaksi mereka.

(dan mungkin, pada hari Sabtu, 6 Desember 2014, gambar-gambar berformat .gif dan _fancam_ T.O.P berjoget asal di depan G-Dragon dan anggota BIGBANG lain akan kembali memenuhi _fansite-fansite_ yang telah lama mati suri.)

**Author's Note:**

> yang penasaran dengan dance bingu seunghyun, lihat [ini](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUHoERI0lqs).  
> dan yang penasaran dengan jiyong yang tidak melepaskan pandang dari hyun, [well....](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lS3_DJIYu-Y)
> 
> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)
> 
> ps: oh ya, polling IFA 2014 sudah dibuka loh! ayo berpartisipasi di [ link ini](http://bit.ly/pollingifa14) sebab satu suara sangat berarti! ;)


End file.
